From Death Comes Life
by Supermoi
Summary: After Dinobot's death, Rattrap is lost and hurt. he kept from his lover a secret that he now regret that he never shared. Rated for sex and Slash. Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Story is better than the summary cause i fail at those. WILL BE CCONTINUED! Muse oblige.


**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © hasbro.

**A/N : **First try at a DinoTrap story… Please be kind… it twill be a oneshot.This has Slash and MPreg. No like no Look. Ho, and as for rattrap accent, you'll have to imagine it cause I suck at accents…

**From death comes life**

Dinobot was dead.

This was the only thought that was on Rattrap's mind after they comes back from the valley were the heroic actions of the ex-predacon took place. A few hours only since he gave his life in the most heroic way he could, saving time itself from being irreversibly changed. Rattrap sighed and looked at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his helm and deep in his thought.

'_So why couldn,t I accept the fact that he's gone for good? Optimus is planning a little ceremony for later today but… It seems so wrong…' _

The little spy put a servo on his abdomen and looked at the still barely showing bump, stroking the plating softly. No one knew the two mechs had been lovers for at least six months now. No one apart from the rat and the raptor, of course. But sometimes, Rattrap thought than Rhinox suspected something. He did some subtle hints at it in the last few weeks. He may had knew, it wasn't above the big, clever mech to discover something like that.

But that doesn't matter anymore. Dinobot sacrificed himself in a last act of glory and honour, letting the rat in the dark as he went to a certain death, and the worst in it was then Rattrap knew that Dinobot knew it was going to be a one-way ticket this time… And didn't think important to at least say goodbye to his lover!

As he thought of it, the small, cocky spy let out a low keen, still rubbing the slightly, barely swollen bump. He had kept a secret from his laver as well… For a month now he knew he was with sparklings, but was too afraid of his violent and rough lover to tell him. And now he was mourning his death and cursing himself for not telling… Maybe it wouldn't have changed anything in the ends, but at least, he would've known his heritage will not die with him.

And that very though was now nagging viciously at the rat's mind like a poison.

'_I'm sorry, Dinobot…Wherever you are now, I hope you can see it. I never intended to hurt you…I __should've told you right away…I'm so sorry…For the both of us.' _

He hugged the furs that made up his berth and curled into himself as the sobs he was keeping in since he saw his lover died in front of his optics finally were let loose. And he cried probably for the first time in his life, since he was an adult mech. But he felt no shame about it, not at all. He didn't give a slag if someone was watching the internal security systems right now. Let them look, for all he cares! As he sobbed, he remembered with a little smile, the last night he spent with his lover, the day before. Not even a full day since they last merged… he could still feel the ghostly feelings of it if he concentrated hard enough.

**oOo**

_twenty hours before…_

Rattrap had just come back for a lengthy patrol and was dirty, tired and overly grouchy. The first mech he had the displeasure to stumble upon was Cheetor, and the youngling had that skill to make his nerves wrecks and snap. He snapped at him after not even three breems and the cat ran away with a little fright. What made the rat laugh and lightens his mood.

"Thanks, Spots! Ya're always nice ta snap at!" he yelled at his retreating back and got a growl in answered, which made him laugh even more. "Kids… Ya have ta love 'em…"

He made his way towards his quarters but, halfway to it, he met Dinobot leaning on a wall and looking as stern and serious as usual. But he was obviously waiting for him, because he straightens himself as soon as the rat came into view.

"Rodent, I want a talk with you. Now" He said right to the point as ever.

A 'talk' in their coded language meant something else entirely of course. And that 'something else' was either interfacing, or merging, or both, and the thought made the tired rat suddenly feel completely replenished and slightly aroused too. He walked to his lover and grinned at hm smugly, his red optics shining brightly.

"Let's 'talk' then, Chopperface…" he said and pulled him into his room before closing the door.

He haven't even time to turn away from the door as two large clawed hands wrapped around his small frame, almost hiding him completely, and he felt a row of sharp teeth pressed on his neck. He gasped and purred as he looked above his shoulder to meet with fiery red optics, filled with an animalistic lust. A low growl was escaping the raptor's vocal processor as he pressed harder against his back.

"I want you, Vermin… Now…"

Rattrap grinned smugly at the raptor and said, lust and want filling his voice.

"Then take me, Chopperface!"

After this, no more words were shared, and he was bodily lifted and throws into the berth, where he landed with a soft 'thud' in a pile of furs. He rolled into his back and was soon straddled by a ferocious and feral Dinobot, whom pinned him beneath him, scrapping his platings with claws and digging his sharp teeth into his soft throat, dragging energon that he licked hungrily. There was always some sort of brawl every time they were interfacing, and the rat was left dented, scrapped and bitten, but this was so worth it. That feral energy, primal need, was intoxicating.

He was turned into all fur and arched so his aft was raised higher then his back struts, and moaned loudly as claws dug into the seams of his crotch panel. He let it open and squeaked loudly as he felt two clawed digits pushed inside of him deeply.

"Hooo… Chopperface… Do it again…" he moaned and arched his aft up more.

In answer, a third digit was pushed into him and he cried out in bliss, pain and pleasure melted as claws scrapped the inner walls of his valve.

"As you wish (snarl) rodent…"

And the ex-predacon didn't last a moment more before opening his own plating and letting his already hard and throbbing cable out. It was always an impressive sight as the raptor was more than twice Rattrap's size, and the rat braced himself for the penetration. It was going to hurt, like always… He arched and cried out sharply at the large appendage found his way into his heated valve, and the ridged, thick cable stretched him wonderfully, filling him to the limits. It was so good a feeling… pain and pleasure were so great in melting together… he bucked his hips back when the raptor stopped, stilling to let him time to adjust. And the, with a feral snarl, he started pounding into him fast and hard, wrenching little pleasurable squeaks and screams of pain and pleasure from his small lover. He used his clawed hands to dig into the seams and plates of his back and let dents and scratches here, making Rattrap write and moan louder with each new scrap of metal against metal. The rat bucked backward with each thrust in, trying to match his lover's speed and make him reach overload at the same time as him.

After a few more breems of pounding, snarling, scrapping and growling from the raptor, and squeaking, crying out and screaming for the rat, overload hit them both as hard as a ton of bricks. Rattrap arched sharply and screamed out his lover's name, optics ablaze and port clenching tightly around the invading cable, and Dinobot followed close, triggered by the crushing grip on his cable and the wonderful sound of his name being screamed with so much pleasure and lust. He roared to the ceiling and grabbed his lover,s hips so hard they started to dent. And then, after a moment more, he slumped back down into him and made them roll to the side.

"Ya know what, chopperface?..." Asked the rodent lazily, nestling into his lover's frame.

"Hummm…? What is it, rodent?"

"Ya always make me reach overload first… How's that, huh?"

He heard the cold and snarling chuckle of Dinobot right into his neck and shuddered a bit at the feeling.

"I suppose I best in that as well, vermin… Like in everything else…"

Rattrap huffed and pouted at his lover before nuzzling into his frame. He felt a clawed hand finding its way to his belly and stroking the little bump there and he froze. Did he knew?... He heard him growl into his audio and he said nothing, only nesting the rat closer to his chassis. If he knew, then he didn't want to talk about it, and that was fine by him. But he said something else that made his spark clench, because it was the one and only time he ever heard it.

"I love you rodent. I always will, whatever happens. Remember this; I'll always be there by your side…"

This was probably the deeper, more emotional thing the ruthless warrior ever said… and pretty out of character, and that made the rat shiver in both worry and joy.

"W-what…? Did I heard right?" he said with shock.

He heard a snarl and a possessive arm tightened around him.

"You heard me right. Don't make me repeat myself, rodent!"

He sighed in relief. This was way more like the battle-hardened raptor!

"You almost scared me, here, Chopperface! I though you were feeling something for me!"

He was teasing and the raptor seemed to understand the sarcastic tune after a moment, growling deeply in amusement and annoyance. He scrapped his neck with his sharp teeth and strokes him until the rat fell into recharge. Hs last memory was of a little sad and guilty smile gracing his lover's features…

**oOo**

Rattrap woke up with a start. He had a very bad nightmare, and it concerned his future sparkling… he rubbed the swollen spot and sighed, curling again.

"Frag it…" he whispered and then dragged himself off the berth.

He saw his son when he would be an adult mech… And he was a predacon! He was one of those bastards and wanted to kill him… he shook himself from those dark thoughts and was about to go to the washracks when there was a knock at his door. He sneered and then got to the comm. link and said.

"What is it?"

"Did you forgot?" Came Cheetor's voice. "Dinobot's funeral? It's in half a cycle…"

Ho… right, he did forgot about it. But the mech deserved at least to have a funeral worthy of the Hero he was in the ends. He balled his fists at his sides and held back his tears before answering to the youngling.

"I'll be there in a notch, Spots… Dont'cha worry…"

And later, he was standing there, at Dinobot's Funeral Pyre, trying very badly to avoid sobbing or shedding tears. Optimus was making a speech the rodent didn't even listened to as his optics were fixated on the form of Dinobot floating in the anti-gravity field above the Pyre. He looked at peace for the first time ever since he met him when they first landed on this accursed world… The Ancient Earth, as they now knew thanks to Dinobot. The Earth… Where all started three hundred Vorns ago… When the ancient Autobots and Decepticons, ancestors of the Maximals and Predacons, awoken here and resumed the Great Wars.

But thanks to Dinobot and his heroics actions, they knew where they are and he saved the future of mankind, and therefore their own. Optimus was done and they all saluted as the Pyre was set on, disintegrating the former predacon's body until nothing remains. Rattrap, in his beast mode, kept his optics on the Pyre until the last speck of dust dissipated. And even after, he stayed. He stayed longer than the others, until the sun had finished setting and darkness had taken over. The sky was light only by the stars when the rat finally said his final words to his lover, bidding him farewell on his own way.

"Farewell, Chopperface. There's a lotta things I regret on my wretched life, but nothin' more than neva told ya 'bout the sparkling… Hope ya can see it from where ya're now, Scale Belly, 'cause I bet he'll have yer lovely temper… And a lotta fangs and claws!"

He came closer and changed back to robot mode, then put his servos on the plate at the base of the Pyre. There was that citation he said as his last words engraved here as well as his name and the Maximal symbol. Nothing else. Simple and direct, just like the mech… He let tears run down his cheeks and kept silent a long time in silent mourning.

"Ya know, I'll miss teasin' ya, Chopperface… Bet you'll be betta this way, 'nyway…"

He stopped talking again, there was nothing more to say. A last phrase left his lips then, as he rubbed his belly again and looked at the stars above.

"Yer not gone for good, Chopperface. Yer heritage will go on through our sparklin'. I promise ya 'cause, here, today, from death comes life, and yer the brightest star in the heavens…"

Whit that said, he walked away, and above the Funeral Pyre, as Rattrap disappeared towards the Maximal's base, a star shone brighter than the others...

**-**_The End-_

**Final note: **This is of course dedicated to the memory of the most interesting and great charcters of all the TF series that I ever known about, Dinobot. And to a pairing I just discovered a short time ago. I am still in the process of watching the BW series, and I came across the episode where Dinobot dies. I cried, I'm not ashamed to say it, even if I'm twenty-seven. This was, by far, the most epic and great death scene that I ever saw in the TF series, and I saw them all, including the 1986 animated movie. Optimu's death is right behind him, in equality with Armada Starscream in my opinion.

_RIP Dinobot… You WILL be remembered._


End file.
